Lock Picking
by Celeste Seafairer
Summary: buffy and sg-1 must put aside the sarcasim and save the world from a commom foe. what can i say? its a Tuesday! CHAPTER 9 IS UP!!
1. chapter one

Author's note; I don't own anything to do with Buffy or Stargate. Just rub it in why don't you! I never thought it would be so difficult to come up with the name of a monster but it is. So if you get the joke there please let me know or if you have any ideas what to call the main character thing which is in the story you haven't read yet. I often get accused of being obscure. Also all hail Airlia de Lioncourt for helping me edit, go read her fanfic AFTER mine. So, please R&R! I've had too much coffee, sorry.  
  
1 Lock Picking  
  
1.1 Chapter one  
  
The stargate shut off with its familiar whoosh and the four members of sg-1 took in their surroundings. They were at the top of a high hill with crystal blue mountains to their back and a lush green valley below them. To most it would have been one of the most peaceful places but to sg-1 it was just another rock to explore and not get killed on.  
  
"Trees…haven't we seen trees before?" Jack commented walking down from the gate looking over the terrain.  
  
"Jack, there could be some temples or villages away from the gate." Daniel commented waving his arms about as he spoke ignoring the fact that the DHD was barely recognisable covered in weeds. "Just because it doesn't look like there is anyone here now doesn't mean there couldn't have been some sort of culture which has died out. We really need to look around." Daniels impassioned argument fell on deaf ears. The other members of the team had lost count at the number of times they'd heard this argument.  
  
"Sure lets go looking for trouble like it never tries to find us." Jack answered.  
  
"Sir, I did get some unusual energy readings I'd like to investigate. It could just be the magnetic pull of the planet but I'd liked to check it out." Sam's speech was more restrained but her clear blue eyes brightened as the scientist in her awoke. That did get a reaction. It wasn't favouritism just that anything she was interested in could be a weapon or something shiny, Jack thought smiling down at her.  
  
"All right campers lets move out. Teal'c take point." They headed out down the middle of the valley the most likely place for a settlement to be. "I will endeavour to look scary, O'Neil." Teal'c answered leading his team mates into a foreign and perhaps hostile world.  
  
***  
  
Moving with more speed than the demon expected Buffy swung the broad sword high above her head bringing it crashing down into its horned head, embedding it there. It fell to its knees, taking the sword with it just as its mate moved in at her from behind clutching her neck between its green oily arms, choking the life out of her lungs. Just for a mill-second she thought about letting it win but the sight of Dawn cowering behind a tree dispelled them. Hitting the demon with as much force as her neck would allow she head butted it with the back of her head and shoved her elbow into its side forcing it away, giving her enough time to pull the sword from the other and swing round cutting through the middle of the monsters body.  
  
Finished with them Buffy looked over to where Xander and Anya were fending of a band of vampires. They managed to stake two before she moved in as she did she noticed a strange tattoo between all their eyes, the same as the horny monsters.  
  
"Hey, didn't anyone one tell you…" catching sight of Buffy the vampires turned and ran off not waiting to hear her witty one liner.  
  
"Go after them." Anya instructed helping Xander brush off his clothes. "We're alright." Knowing that she was telling the truth Buffy gave them one last look before she ran, hunting the pair left. Catching sight of them she jumped vaulting herself off of one of the tombstones giving her enough momentum to reach and tackle one to the ground, its friend not waiting around to help.  
  
Struggling the vampire managed to get on top of her, its pale yellow eyes zeroing in on her neck.  
  
"That wasn't very nice running off like that in the middle of conversation."  
  
Rolling over a few times Buffy managed to get the upper hand, straddling the vampire and taking Mr. Pointy out of her jacket.  
  
"Prepare to met your maker." She laughed raising her arm getting ready to bring it down.  
  
"I already have." It cried before turning into a pile of dust below her.  
  
Hearing a noise behind her she leaped up ready for battle.  
  
"Hey, Buff. Me friendly. No kill." Xander joked jumping away from her but aware that for all her shortest, blondest and cuteness she was by definition a killing machine. Okay that was my serious thought of the day, he mused. Getting ready to crack another joke he stopped catching the sight of her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked gravely looking to the ground were the vampire had been slain.  
  
The two different monsters fighting together had reminded her of Adam, making her worried and for some reason she didn't think the vamp had been referring to his sire when he'd mention meeting his maker. After what happen with the last god she fought with Buffy had a bad feeling about this. Forcing a smile she answered, "I don't know. That vamp sorta' spooked me. Just before he went poof he…he…."  
  
  
  
"What?" Dawn asked walking over with Anya. Wanting to protect her sister she faked an even bigger smile. "Oh, nothing. Hadn't we better get a move on if we're going to make the movie?"  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do with Mr and Mrs Horny over there." Dawn asked looking back to where the two bodies lay. "We can't just leave them there."  
  
"Sure we can. Their Benan'jerrians." Everyone looked at Anya blankly. "They melt after they die." She concluded.  
  
"My kind of demon. You don't have to clean up after them. So I don't think I'm in the mood for a monster flick after that." Xander smiled wrapping one arm around Anya and the other Buffy.  
  
"I vote for a chick flick. I don't really like them but I know you guys do."  
  
Hitting him Anya contradicted. "This coming from the guy who cried for three hours after watching 'Beaches'."  
  
"Me manly. No cry at movies." He argued his voice getting higher.  
  
"Yeah, and didn't you cry when we watched Beauty and the Beast when we thought that he was dead. Oh and when Han Solo got trapped in Carbonite. And…."  
  
He had the good grace to look sheepish interrupting her. "God I love that movie." Wiping away an imaginary tear.  
  
***  
  
The last vampire ran until he made it back to his God. Moving through the labyrinth of tunnels he nodded to the vampires guarding the entrance of the hall bowing when he finally came before the God. "Why have you come back here without your comrades?" a deep powerful voice asked without turning around from the book on his shrine he was bent over.  
  
"It was the slayer. I was lucky to get out of there alive." Laughing the god slammed the book closed moving around to face the vampire looking like any normal man.  
  
"You are were to be my first prime but you did not stay to die in battle in my name. Unbeliever." The god moved down the steps stopping before the vampire.  
  
"As my Jaffa you should have stayed. You have brought disgrace upon your brothers in arms." Smiling slowly he decreed.  
  
"You must be punished."  The God's voice had changed deepening still vibrating from the power inside him. With that statement he put his hand encased in an elaborate hand ring over the vampires face his own eyes glowing flashing a bright light for an instant. At that moment a ghostly yellow light came from his hand forcing its way into the vampires head distorting his image and causing him to fall to his knees. Looking around his follower's - vampire, demon and human - he told them. "You will find that my methods of punishment are not as quick or painless as the slayer. I will say it again." With each word the light from his hand became brighter causing the vampire to fall apart piece by piece crumbling in several long agonising minutes, which usually took mill-seconds.  
  
"Here me for I am your god. Kill the slayer, find the key and you will have everything your fragile little hearts desire."  
  
***  
  
Jack walked up to his two-team mates and stood behind them. They were crouched over a stone that a pale grey light emanated from. That was enough for him to feel uneasy but being ignored by them didn't make it any better.  
  
"Alright," he shouted causing them to jump. "We better head back to the gate. I don't want to spend the night with a strange glowing rock. It reminds me to much of the seventies."  
  
Daniel leaned back from the small inscription at the base of the stone, "Jack, I would really like to finish this. It's obvious from the markings that this stone is somehow a marker for the ancients since it's similar to the markings I found on others planets with Norse god influences and the stargate itself. This could be a major discovery."  
  
Screwing up his eyes Jack commented, "Everything is a major discovery with you. Remember when I taught you how to balance a spoon on your nose."  
  
"Yeah," Daniel answered not following were Jack was going.  
  
"Well you sad that was a major discovery! Unless this thing can stop the Goa'uld were out of here."  
  
"I think it could help." Carter said, her straightforward voice cutting through the argument causing both men to turn to her. "What?" they chorused.  
  
Dropping her instruments she stood up, "The energy signature is similar to that of naquada however form what I've worked out this metal has been changed on a molecular level therefore changing the type of energy it is releasing. It seems to have a symbiotic relationship with the planet, each drawing energy from the other. I've never seen anything like it." She finished reverently running her hand down its smooth face.  
  
"Sure we have," Jack disagreed, "the Goa'uld. And look at how will that turned out"  
  
"O'Neil." Shouted Teal'c charging towards them something flashing in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I discovered this in the under growth and thought it would be of interests." He handed over the lone rectangular piece of mental to Jack.  
  
"I don't see your point." Jack said as he ran his hand over the mental handing it to Daniel.  
  
"What about it?" he asked.  
  
"Turn it over, DanielJackson."  
  
The group suddenly became still not believing what they were seeing. In Daniels hand was a licence plate for, "Sunnydale?! Where the hell is Sunnydale?" Jack demanded.  
  
Teal'c looked up as a stronger wind rushed across his face the tightening of his eyes betraying concern on his board face, alerted by following his moment Sam did the same the two men still examining the license plate.  
  
"Sir, I think we have a problem."  
  
Jack looked up, the sky had darkened to the same new intense grey the stone was projecting.  
  
"Alright everyone to the gate." Gathering their gear as quickly as they could it was too late. Lighting shot out of the stone connecting with that coming from the sky. The air became electrified scraping against their skin as they began to lose consciousness the last thing they remembered was Jack's indignant. "Sonofabitch." Then darkness. 


	2. chapter two

A/N: I'm finally going to get to write this whenever I want because of my new black laptop. I actually think I'm in love and this from the girl who read 'Demon seed' by Dean Koontz one to many times and hates all technology except the kind that makes the world a better place like coffee machines and that box with the moving pictures in it. Now isn't that a far out groovy idea. And to make things even better it talks to me and agrees with everything I say. One more thing that makes men redundant. So could someone please give me suggestions on what to call my evil god, I thought maybe Thoth but if you know any gods that are similarly closely related with time that would be great. Drop me line  
  
And I hope this meets the high standards of all you grammar freaks out there who like to suck the fun out of life!!! Hey that's just my opinion no abuse intended. Long live the English language which technically due to all the different accents and geographical differences that change meanings of words. Plus the continual evolution of it no one version can be wrong. Can it?  
  
Oh and I've decided to set this after all the 'drugs are bad just look at Willow' story line with her and Tara all breaky. I think it should have been Willow who moved out; it didn't seem fair on Tara. I can't stress this enough. I don't own Buffy or Stargate or anything else of value. What do you expect? I'm a student. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Willow wandered out of the magic box unable to take it any longer. Staying open as long as she'd promised had been trying, to say the least. It had been a test. She knew it as did everyone else with their hugs and pointed looks and Anya's inspirational 'they burn witches at the stake who do magic.' Every so often she'd looked up from her laptop and noticed the power in the room; how easy it would have been just to reach out and take the magic inside her. But then she remembered all the pain with Rack, Amy, Dawn …..Tara and she knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
Clutching her bag to her chest she shivered walking over the road to the pavement which ran along side the cemetery. Willow might not have been doing any magic but that didn't mean she couldn't still sense the power in nature and when it was violated. A soft wind blew ruffling her hair and she it wasn't right. Picking up speed she ran through the heavy iron gates calling Buffy's name. The wind began to howl louder swirling around her, thunder cracked but she didn't put that down to why all the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up on end. She dropped her bag and instinctively headed to the source of the disturbance and it kinda' helped that a grey glow was radiating from one of the grave stones.  
  
Lightening began to hit near the stone getting close and closer to it. Finally as Willow managed to reach it despite the wind which had picked her slightly of her feet the strange blue lighting directly hit the stone. Sending her and sparks flying high into the air; a blue bubble of light expanding then contracting in a ear popping high pitched screech. A loud silence followed so in contrast that it was as different as night from day.  
  
*~*  
  
He opened his eyes in one of the most uncomfortable positions experienced and he'd had his fair share of really bad ones. Upside down; his neck nearly at right angle with the ground, back hard against a short wall with his legs hanging over to the other side above him. Counting slowly to three he used his hands to push against the rock dropping the bottom half of his body with more momentum than anticipated thumping himself face first onto the moist grass. Amazingly his glasses were still in place and in one piece.  
  
"Is anyone else out there? Sam? Jack? Teal'c?" slowly he rolled onto his side looking around. "Great" he thought, "where in a grave yard."  
  
"Tell me about it?" a voice startled him from behind. Rolling again he winced as his bruised body was dug into by what must be a hundred million little sharp stones who follow him just to be around for this occasion. He spotted Sam who was lying across Teal'c's middle that clearly had cushioned her fall.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked.  
  
"Ye. What about you" Sam asked looking down at her mattress. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her. "I would be better if I could stand up. Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c helped Sam up and then Daniel while she took stock of their environment.  
  
"Where the hell are we? And where's Jack?" both men looked at each other and shrugged. She began calling to him over the radio's which they all wore but the lightening had fried them.  
  
"The last thing I remember is a storm, grey lights and the Jack swearing." Daniel put forward giving Sam a hopeful look that she'd come up with some brilliant explanation for their current situation from that piece of information.  
  
"I experienced the same." Teal'c responded.  
  
"That doesn't tell us anything we don't know. Since we all landed together the colonel should be around here somewhere. We just need to regroup and then study the stone to work out what happen."  
  
*~*  
  
People talking invaded Willow's world making her head pound more. Without opening her eyes she catalogued all her body parts making sure they were all still there and that was the reason she hurt so much. Lying flat on her back she was surrounded by the smell of burnt feathers. My hair must be on fire, she thought. Realising what that meant, her eyes popped opened and sitting up with a cry started patting her hair down. It wasn't too bad; the ends being only slightly singed. However her cry had alerted the group to her presence and since she had no way to protect herself she started to crawl backwards. Since they came from a bolt of lightning with guns she kinda' guessed that they might not be friendly. As they started towards her she scrambled backwards faster hurting the palms of her hands in the process. The man with glasses raised his hands up motioning for his companions to stop as well as her. "We come in peace." he ventured causing the woman to shift her attention away from Willow to him.  
  
"You can speak god knows how many languages and we greet a new culture with: 'We come in peace'?" unimpressed she tossed her head.  
  
"Well you've had as much practise as I have at this. What would you like me to say? 'Would you like that super size?'"  
  
She glared at him exasperated, continuing to smile at her he argued, "We don't have time for this right now. We've been pulled across time and space by a grey rock to another glowing grey rock and Jack can't be found. We really need to find out were we are and how we got here so we can get back."  
  
The capable looking blonde scowled again, mumbling under her breath. During this inter change Willow had been edging backwards, suddenly looming over her was the tall silent one looking down menacingly. Offering his powerful looking arm to help her up he lifted his left eyebrow higher than she ever thought possible when she flinched at the movement. Instinctively knowing that he wasn't just going to retrench the offer she gulped putting her overly warm hand in his letting him pull her upright explaining.  
  
"There is no need to be alarmed. My friends and I will not hurt you. We have been brought here against our will while exploring a plant which we travelled to from a place called earth by a device called a 'Stargate'. Which is being used by a race called the Goa'uld to rule the galaxy without mercy. They are false gods I once served but have now swore to destroy so all Jaffar' may be free."  
  
Everyone just looked at him. Not sure what to say Willow answered weakly, "I'm Sparticus."  
  
The one with the glasses stumbled over his feet to stand in front of her an intense frown on his face.  
  
His eyes lit up. "It must be a hybrid between English and Latin. Perhaps using parts of stories as certain expressions." he said clicking his fingers together which could have been applause to his brilliance. The woman moved beside him anticipation on her face.  
  
"Can you speak it?"  
  
"I don…"  
  
"Actually it's a movie with Kirk Douglas about him being this gladiator who revolted against the Romans so all slaves could be free." Willow interrupted.  
  
The two talking stared at her confounded, "You're speaking English?" "You have Kirk Douglas?" they asked at once.  
  
Willow nodded her head, "Obviously the grey stone you're talking about transported you to an alternative reality, which has similarities with your own. We better get out of here because if you were brought here against your will whoever brought you will be looking ….for you. Which in the present circumstances I don't think would be good. See?" she said hopefully knowing that because she was scared all those sentences came out as one without a breath in between.  
  
"I'm sure your right." the man with the glasses answered. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. This is Major Samantha Carter and this is Teal'c. The missing member of our team if Colonel Jack O'Neill. You haven't by any chance seen him?" she wagged her head no and while wiping his glasses, an action which made her like him immediately, he asked. "And you are…?"  
  
"Willow" she supplied giving them her best 'you're from another dimension I hope I'm not making a really big mistake trusting you' smile.  
  
"Why aren't you having any trouble believing us? We could be a bunch of crazies."  
  
Willow laughed, "One; because you came out of a bolt of lighting. Two; I once had my own experience with alternative realities and thirdly; gut instinct."  
  
"Pretty brave trusting that." Major Carter commented.  
  
"A true warrior always knows the way." Teal'c answered for her.  
  
"Ye anyway I'm not a warrior but a witch." looking hastily around she noticed for the first time how exposed they were. Until they has worked out what was going on the best thing to do was take them to the magic box and the scoodies. This certainly fell within the slayer jurisdiction.  
  
*~*  
  
"We better get moving. This place is a favourite spot for vampires." The fiery haired girl said setting of towards what must be the graveyard exit with the others standing still behind her. "What about our friend?" the major asked making Willow stop.  
  
"As soon as we get to the magic shop I'll call some friends and sort out a search party."  
  
"Why not call the authorities?" she continued.  
  
Willow grimaced, "Around here they sorta' don't see anything which is out of the ordinary and if they do they'd explain it rationally. Meaning they'd lock us up in a padded cell and throw away the key."  
  
She started moving again with Teal'c and Samantha in combat mode, none of them cared what the crazy girl had said was out there, she was scared and since this was her reality it was safer to follow her advice. What was perceived as a vampire in her culture could mean something different in ours. Daniel had replaced his glasses running a thousand possible explanations for the girl's use of references to the occult. Right, he thought, sure there were witches, vampires and werewolves all waiting to jump out and get them. Hearing a twig break he nervously looked around. Had it suddenly got darker?  
  
  
  
A/N ~ okay so I stole the story as language thing from a star trek: the next generation episode. Were Picard gets stuck on his fierce planet with the captain of another race so they can do the whole male bonding thing and learn about each other but who cares. 


	3. chapter three

1 Chapter Three  
  
After watching an extremely girlie movie, which actually made them all want to poke out their eyes with their straws. Xander, Anya, Dawn and Buffy wandered down Main Street aimlessly looking in shop windows and giggling over the movie. Dawn's mobile went of screeching some incoherent piece of classical music that the composer selfishly hadn't meant for a mobile, interrupting their fun. Stumbling over her feet Dawn dug into her backpack, sending teenage paraphernalia flying, pressing bottoms in a panic as if the phone call could change the course of the world in a life and death sort of way. On her phone no way, she thought answering breathlessly. "Hello?"  
  
"Dawnie," Willow's voice bellowed over the line in alarm. "You really need to put Buffy on. Like right now…please." she finished but no one heard since Dawn was flinging the phone at her sister.  
  
"Hey, Willow!..... Slow down, take a deep breath. How what's so important?"  
  
"I followed this strange energy into the graveyard and this blue lightening hit one of the gravestones and these people appeared. They've been brought here against their will by some evil thingies called Goa'uld's. Anyway they're the good guys…I'm just about to!" she ranted, distracted by someone. "They've lost one of their team called Jack in the graveyard and I didn't want to put us at risk going searching. So you really need to find and bring him to the magic shop so we can sort this all out. Okay?"  
  
Smiling despite herself Buffy condensed, "You want me to go to the graveyard and find this guy Jack so we can discover what new big blue evil is in town and defeat it saving the world." Looking at the others as she spoke, talking to them as well.  
  
"In a nut shell." Willow answered weakly.  
  
"Okay I'm sending Dawn straight over and the rest of us will split up and look. If we haven't found anything by midnight we'll regroup at the magic shop. Where abouts did they drop in."  
  
"The west side of the cemetery. Where the bench in memory of the mayor is." Willow added. "I guess I'll see you later." with that they both hung up.  
  
"Well you heard. Would you two mind taking the left side of that area and I'll do the right. Oh…and phone me on Dawn's mobile if you find anything. We're meeting back at the magic shop at midnight." she called after them as they headed of to the left side entrance of the west part of the cemetery. Taking Dawn by the arm in a protective and threatening way Buffy ordered.  
  
"Go straight there. No distractions. I'll come pick you up later."  
  
"Yeah…yeah. I know. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred." she complained walking away at a snail's pace.  
  
 *~*  
  
Jack opened his eyes. Above him was the night's sky twinkling in and out of focus. Carefully he pushed his body up on his forearms letting his eyes a just to the darkness. He was in hole the size of a long box but there wasn't damp soil beneath him, as with the walls but wood with a gapping whole down at his feet. "Sam! Daniel! Teal'c! Anyone!" He called in frustration. Standing up so he could just look over the rim of the hole, he spotted a stone down at the bottom similar to that of the glowing one. Moving down to get closer he suddenly realised that it was a headstone. Stumbling to get away from it he fell yelping in surprise. Knowing what he was now laying on he yelped again. Quickly he pulled himself out of the grave shaking off every trace of it. There were few things that could faze him but waking up in a grave was one of them. Hesitantly he took a step towards the headstone making sure to stay away from the open grave as much as possible. He laughed, it wasn't his grave and looking down again realised whoever's it, was they weren't home.  
  
Hearing movement behind him Jack stilled, slowly moving his hand to his side arm. Knowing that whoever it was they were getting closer to him he silently unclipped his gun and spun round to face something that was definitely not human. Its face looked permanently screwed up as if he'd tasted something bitter and its eyes glowed like two pale yellow moons fallen from the sky in disgrace. Knocking Jack backwards it charged him again pulling him up from the ground by his neck. Bending Jack's head further to the side than it was meant to go, exposing the vulnerable side of his neck to its newly bared fangs.  
  
Acting on auto-pilot instincts and years of intense training had supplied, Jack moved the gun between them to the middle of its chest and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened; the gun was clicking but there was no bullet action, the creature laughed in his face. Something tapped it on the shoulder pulling its attention away from him making it turn around still holding him. Jack struggled but it was useless against its superior inhuman strength.  
  
"Little girl I don't think you know who your messing with." the young woman who purposely had gotten the creature's attention laughed, flicking her hair behind her ear. Jack wanted to warn the helpless girl to run but the thing had him to tight round the throat making it steadily harder to breath.  
  
"Why don't you put the old man down and go for something a little more … fresh." putting up her hands to show no insult meant she continued. "But hey if that's all you could get don't let me bother you this should only take a minute."  
  
Not waiting for a reply she elbowed the creature in the face forcing it to drop him heavily to the ground. Brandishing a stake she again attacked, giving it several rapid punches in the face then chest. Dropping low she knocked the legs out from under it just as it turned to run away, causing it to fall on top of Jack. He struggled with it hitting it several times in the face, suddenly it was no longer on top of him and he was looking through a cloud of dust at the girl. A stake was pointed several inches above his body where the thing had been.  
  
Looking up at her he smiled feebly, "I come in peace."  
  
 *~*  
  
Xander and Anya walked slowly through the dark graveyard, talking about something unbelievably scary in his opinion. "I'm not wearing a skirt."  
  
"Come on. I have proof from your mother that you have Scottish ancestors, which means you get to wear a kilt. Everything thinks they are very manly."  
  
He shrugged, it wasn't that he didn't think they weren't manly; just that they wouldn't look manly on him. "Anya, you're not wearing some weird traditional outfit from your roots, so why do I have too?"  
  
She contemplated this for a moment, "Well if you think your relations could put up with the smell of gutted bug lava I will wear it. I was only thinking of your comf…." Xander tackled her to the ground covering her indigent cry with his hand. Slowly he took it away his eyes warning her to be quite.  
  
"You can't win every argument by giving me an orgasm." he quickly covered her mouth again and then she heard it. Two men walking along the path came in sight carrying a small box.  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" he asked.  
  
She answered muffled into his hand making him take it away so he could understand her "I don't know. Carrying a small box?" his glare made words unneeded.  
  
Getting a better look at them Xander's eyes lit up. "I've seen that mark on their forehead before. Earlier tonight on those melty demons and vamps. Remember?"  
  
Anya shook her head "If I remember rightly I was fighting for my life at the time so chances are I missed that."  
  
Getting a stake and a small club from inside his jacket he handed the smaller to her, "We need to get that box."  
  
"Okay two things. Firstly why should we go looking for other trouble when were already suppose to be finding this Jack person? And secondly how on earth are you fitting an arsenal in your jacket? First the sword with the melties and now stakes, clubs. What's next?" Anya hissed peaking over the headstones as Xander was doing keeping an eye on their targets.  
  
Taking her arm he hulled her up and in the direction of the bad guys. "Do you really think there is such a thing as a coincident at the Hellmouth? Those Dorothy people and shiny tattoo guys are connected somehow. And to answer your second question before Giles left he gave me some of the weapons he wasn't taking with him and told me the secret of carrying heavy weapons around."  
  
Anya giggled. Xander glared at her again.  
  
"Just hit the guys."  
  
Coming up right behind them Xander was surprised they'd gotten so close. He knocked his guy with the box out, unconscious with one blow and picked it up. Anya had dispensed with hers just as easily. Pulling her away from the duo they ran to the relative safety of the main road. "They were human." Anya panted. "Why would humans be working with demons and vampires, running around with little tattoos on their head. It makes no sense."  
  
"What makes no sense?" Spiked asked causing the pair to jump. "Would you please not do that?" Anya ordered. "I could have accidentally staked you."  
  
"Spike jump out again. Honey, get that staking arm ready." Xander counter ordered.  
  
Spike insolently walked over to the edge of the wall and jumped down next to them.  
  
"One of these days, lapdog, you and I are going to have a serious discussion."  
  
"I'll bring my game boy so you have something to cuddle up to, Mr.Chip-in- your-head."  
  
The two men stood tall before each other, neither one backing down. "Excuse me. Can we keep the testosterone under control? We need to get to the magic shop and tell them what we've discovered."  
  
"Ya, Spiky! Keep your testosterone under control." but his attention was on Anya.  
  
"The Slayer going to need some help against some new bad?" he smiled at her, "Count me in"  
  
Exasperated Xander called after Spike as he walked in the direction of the magic shop, "You don't even know what we're up against."  
  
Without turning around to see if they were following he answered, "Knowing the Slayer it's going to be the usual end of the world stuff. I'm not missing anything. 'Passions' isn't on for ages yet."  
  
   
  
   
  
 A/N ~ I hope your enjoying this. Please review. More up later this week. 


	4. chapter Four

A/N ~ Okay sorry this one took so long but I had so much to write and trying not to make it sound like a bullet pint list of every piece of information I wanted to give you took me ages. Anyway hope you like it and please r&r.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Anya, Spike and Xander were first getting back to the store with their box. Buffy and Jack arrived a few minutes later who, in her opinion still looked pretty shook up from his close encounter of the fanged kind despite his assurances. The blonde, specks and the big guy faces lit up with relief when they spotted him. Coming over to stand in front of us they hugged and checked each other out for injuries reassuring themselves that everything was okay. My spidey-sense which had been all tingly since we'd entered went into hyper-drive as they got closer.  
  
Danger was emanating from the big guy. Moving quicker than he could anticipate I grabbed him around the neck and picked him off his feet, no small task since he was on the level below me. His friends got into a defensive stance behind us pointing their weapons at me ready to move in. It didn't seem to matter to the Colonel that I knew that their guns weren't working since their grey stone experience.  
  
"Hi, we haven't been introduced. I'm Daniel, this is Sam and your strangling Teal'c….." the man in question made a choking noise getting Daniel into action, "And I was wondering if you could please put him down." he added speaking in a soft voice which you would use on a jumper.  
  
The Scooby's moved closer to me as well but I didn't take my attention away from the thing which was now holding onto my arm. Spike stayed sitting on the counter observing.  
  
"Buffy put him down he's a good guy." Willow worriedly said.  
  
"He's not human." I answered knowing it would explain my actions to them.  
  
"From what I've seen neither are you." Jack retorted getting closer lowering his voice to a threatening growl.  
  
"Buff, why don't you put him down and we can discuss this without the turning blue and passing out." Willow suggested while the others stayed quiet trusting Buffy's judgement.  
  
"Rip his head off Slayer!" Spike cheered looking forward to licking up the mess.  
  
If Spike was on my side there is something seriously wrong, thought Buffy as she slowly lowered Teal'c to the ground and released him. His friends quickly moved him to the other side of the table while Buffy went to lean against the counter; as far from each other as possible. Xander, Anya and Willow sat down at the table where Dawn was watching everything with great interest.  
  
They looked at each other not saying anything.  
  
"Okay why don't we start? Your right Teal'c isn't human he's a Jaffa." Daniel started.  
  
"Well that explains everything! We can all go home." Spiked mocked between lighting a fag and puffing merrily away at it.  
  
"Here's something I'd like to know. What's with the Blond?" Buffy growled at Jack, "How come she can pick people up and stuff?"  
  
With Buffy unwilling to answer Willow did it for her, "She's the Slayer."  
  
It was obvious from their confused looks that there was a need for elaboration. Anya added, "In this dimension there are vampires, demons and such. So they have this one girl picked out in every generation who's job it is to stop the darkness from over spilling into the 'real' world and save it and stuff."  
  
Looking for help she poked Xander, "Ye…oh, she has superpowers like knowing when something evil is about. And super strength, stamina and making super plans to save the world and then saving it. Oh…and being really hot and innocent looking while saving the world." this earned him a scowl from his fiancé who hit him hard across the back of the head.  
  
"Sounds like you do that a lot." Sam added sitting down at the table. "We have some experience in that area too."  
  
"How many times have you saved the world in a week?" Dawn asked getting a look from Buffy.  
  
Jack laughed, "Oh just once and twice." his tone suggesting far more often.  
  
Dawn smiled proudly at her sister, "Buffy saves the world daily. She's by far the bestest slayer ever."  
  
"Yea!" Spike said smirking, "For a dead women."  
  
Buffy didn't even look at Spike merely shoved his arm lightly causing him to fall backwards off the counter and then bounced back up trying to look cool and collected but failing miserably. His crooked cigarette and twitchy looks at her giving him away.  
  
"This is amazing. I can't believe there are actually vampires and demons. I wish I could see one." Daniel added.  
  
Buffy raised her hand ready to punch Spike who spotted the move; giving him the chance to jump away to sit on the stairs in the back of the shop.  
  
"If you want me to go all growly face all you have to do is ask. But now you can go stick it." he stomped refusing to answer Sg-1 questioning stare.  
  
"Danny believe me you don't wanna. I've never seen anything like it and I've seen a lot." Jack commented putting his hands in his pockets so not to brush away the silky gold strands of Sam's hair that had just fallen into her face.  
  
"I wish you could go back to the time when you hadn't seen anything." Dawn thought aloud causing everyone to look at her. The Scooby's in parental concern and Sg-1 touched by the sadness in her voice and the look of loss in her unusually green eyes. They were silent each thinking their own list of things they wished they'd never seen.  
  
"So?" Xander asked resting his chin on his hand "What's a Jaffa, Goa'uld and can I have one of your nifty space guns?"  
  
Before Sg-1 could explain Anya put her hand up like in school to answer the teacher's question.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Xander asked pulling her hand down into his free one.  
  
"I know what the Goa'uld are?" Sg-1 looked at her unconvinced.  
  
"It is doubtful that you know anything about the Goa'uld or our situation." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar? I never lie. I always tell the absolute truth." Anya looked to her friends incredulously seeking back up.  
  
"I believe you." Dawn reassured "Tell us what you know."  
  
Jack grunted giving them a look that implied that this was a waste of time and they should just be quiet and listen to them. If it didn't work for Giles it sure in hell isn't going to for him, Anya thought.  
  
Importantly she cleared her throat. "The Goa'uld were thought to be Gods but they were actually these snake things that take over your body and mind effectively silencing you inside. They have advance technology which they take from other cultures, one of which is the stargate. Using this ring thing which is actually a transportation device they took hundreds of human from earth and dropped them around the universe as slaves. However on their world they revolted and buried the gate. Until these guys who are probably the best of the best military type except for Daniel found it, started it and stupidly bumped into the Goa'uld." Everyone just looked at her.  
  
"Oh and the Jaffa are the main soldiers of the Gods who carry the wormy things until they are mature enough to take a host.  
  
"Who are you?" Jack demanded, turning back to his team mates he asked, "Are you sure that this isn't our dimension?"  
  
"I'm just as confused as you are sir." Carter supplied.  
  
"Why is it obvious I'm not the military type?" questioned Daniel.  
  
Moving over to sit beside Anya, Teal'c requested, "How did you come by this knowledge?" the others hushed waiting for an answer.  
  
Inspecting her nails she let out a bored sigh, "I used to be a vengeance demon. Hopping from wounded woman to woman wreaking their revenge. I was worshipped for a thousand years. In your dimension my best work was getting revenge for all the witches killed during the Salem incident," she smiled happily remembering a time that none there could understand.  
  
"You never told me that." Willow said incredulous.  
  
"Just because most of the women weren't witches doesn't mean a few were." she answered shrugging her delicate shoulders.  
  
"If I remember correctly lots of credit for my work was given to those stupid Furies or their equivalent in your dimension. They were three very stupid obsessive compulsives who wouldn't wash and know an original idea to torture men if it bit them in the ass." she looked around for understanding but found none.  
  
"Xander you're a lucky man." Spike smiled stumping out his cigarette.  
  
"You were a vengeance demon for the last thousand years seeing history change first hand." Daniel stated reverence in his voice.  
  
"Cool" Jack commented wondering how a vengeance demon had ended up with this weird little band of fighters. "So that's basically what we do. Stop the Goa'uld from taking earth and helping others along the way."  
  
Buffy snorted, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." she dismissed making it clear that she didn't believe them. "So guys' running around with little tattoos on their heads is normal were you come from?"  
  
"Yes." Sam answered.  
  
"Good then you can probably tell me why I've a got bunch of demons, vampires and humans working together which if that wasn't so strange on its own, the symbol would have pushed it over the edge of sane."  
  
Startled Sg-1 looked at each other. "As we told Willow we were exploring a planet where the civilisation looked extinct and then got zapped here. You wouldn't happen to remember what the tattoo looked like would you?" Daniel asked hopefully not expecting much because of his experience with laymen.  
  
"Sure it's on the bottom left corner, three in on the box that Anya and Xander mugged from the two guys in the park." picking it up with one hand she brought it over to Daniel. Handing it to him he thought he would be able to hold it in one hand also but couldn't, dropping it with a loud bang onto the wooden table.  
  
"Sorry." he guiltily apologised, "….These definitely look like Goa'uld writings." turning the box around he studied it from every angle and was about to open it when Buffy slammed her hand over the lib preventing him.  
  
"Let me give you a good piece of advice. Never open anything here that you don't know what's inside. That's just looking for trouble. Nothing the baddies like is ever nice. Willow got any ideas?"  
  
The box was dragged over to her and she ran her hands slowly over it feeling the grain of the wood, noting the inscription.  
  
"The text is familiar, a variation on some of the more obscure Egyptian texts found but disregarded because they didn't fit into the nice little time line. The symbol which was the tattoo looks like Thoth. The god of time or record keeping." suddenly looking up she smiled. "The box isn't special but what's inside is. There's a protection spell around it, a very powerful one. If he'd opened the box we'd all be mush." the man in question looked even guiltier.  
  
"This is strange. There seems to be bits of demonic writing running through the Goa'uld. I don't see a pattern but I've got a programme that can find it."  
  
Getting into action mode Buffy moved forward clapping her hands together. "Right Willow you do your computer bit and find the text. Oh and give Daniel a sample and some books which it's likely to be in so we know the language to translate it. Xander, Anya research any weird incidents concerning our bad guys so we have some clue what their doing. Dawn, home and bed. Spike your with me digging up some dirt."  
  
"It would be faster if you let me go alone. The little darlings aren't very talkative when your around. Their being dead an' all." Spike argued.  
  
"Fine. Come straight back if you find out anything." she shouted after him as he walked purposely out. "I know Teal'c's Mr.Like-to-fight and Daniel's watcher guy but what about you two. What's your thing?"  
  
Sg-1 just looked at her impressed by her immediate evaluation of the situation and action to understand and kick its ass. "I'm the Colonel. I make the decisions and am a soldier." Jack added waving his hands about unsure what to say.  
  
"I'm a Major but also a quantum physicist who worked out how the gate worked." you could tell by her own voice that she had even impressed herself by that.  
  
"So you're smart." Buffy asked.  
  
"Way smart." Jack put in.  
  
"Great you can help our resident genius Willow." she turned her attention to Teal'c. "I'm sorry for the whole attacking you thing but your little bug was really setting of my spidey-sense."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "I am not familiar with the term 'Spidey-sense'."  
  
"It's this super power that spider man has from marvel comics which alerts him of danger." Jack explained causing Xander to burst out laughing.  
  
Looking over at him for a reason Xander shrugged his shoulders. "There are guys. Were fighting with guys. Even better their military ones so they'll understand the hand movement and sentences like, 'This is a death con three situation.'; it's just cool to have guys around. I'm usually the only one and Giles didn't count cause he was English"  
  
"Good to know that your female friends are good enough for you." Willow retorted.  
  
"I could try to be manlier if you want but I'll never be as good at it as you." Anya lovingly said brushing the side of his face and snuggling up to him.  
  
"Buffy we can start all this tomorrow can't we?" Xander asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure if you really want to. It's too late to do anything now……" the pair rushed out leaving Buffy before she could finish  
  
"Not oblivious are they." jack said.  
  
Smiling Sam enquired, "So what are we doing?"  
  
"You guys can stay at our place and well bring the box with us. Get some sleep. Find you guys' some civilian clothing and sort out this mess."  
  
"Aren't we going to stick out dressed as we are now?" Sam asked.  
  
Dawn giggled putting on her backpack heading for the door behind Buffy who was carrying the box. "Believe me no one's going to notice a few more camouflaged soldier crime fighter types running around; you'll be considered normal. But you might wanna lose the guns.  
  
"She's right also they don't work. Already tried them and almost got myself eaten because of it. We'll leave them here and check them out in the morning. Oh and by the way were just peachy about this fabulous plan you've come up with. Thanks for asking" Jack shouted at Buffy's retreating back.  
  
Gathering their gear together but leaving their guns Sg-1 hurried after the two girls while Willow closed up the Magic Shop. Tightly walking together they headed for the Summer's residence unaware of the shadows watching their every move.  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Writing the next part as you read which should be up by Monday. Thanks for the suggestion on what I should call my evil Goa'uld; they were really helpful. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
The first up Jack wandered into the Summer's kitchen opening all the cupboards hunting for some cereal. With a teenager in the house there was bound to be the sweet tooth variety which he adored. He'd spent a rough night on the floor of the living room inches away from Samantha's sleeping form. Somehow it always seemed far more intimate when they had to share a sleeping space inside rather then out. There was a bang from upstairs then a succession of footsteps running down the stairs. Finally Dawn appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Morning." Jack greeted closing the cupboard he had been looking in. "You wouldn't happen to have any fruit loops would you?"  
  
"Sure do. Two cupboards down with the bowls and spoons." she got the milk out the refrigerator and settled herself by the breakfast counter. Her loud entrance had awoken the rest of Sg-1 who looked a little worse for wear. Sam and Daniel headed immediately for the coffee machine and Teal'c to the stool opposite Dawn. Each finding the food they wanted they all ended up around the breakfast bar.  
  
"So have you got school today?" Sam asked the girl who was reading the back of the fruit loop box.  
  
Swallowing a mouthful she knobbed her head. "Yeah." she answered not offering any further conversation.  
  
"So won't your mom be pretty worried coming down stairs and finding all us here?" Daniel asked unsure of what to talk about to a teenage girl.  
  
Dawn put her spoon down and shook her long brown hair over her shoulder, "She's dead."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Daniel muttered giving his friends a look over her head.  
  
"Why? It's not your fault. Anyway she wasn't my real mother. I don't have one."  
  
"How is it possible that you do not have a mother?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I'm not human." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Putting down her spoon she explained fully. "I'm this energy which an evil hell god Glory needed to open the door between dimensions so she could go back to where she was banished from never minding what horrors it would bring. So the monks who were guarding me had to make sure the Slayer would protect the key so using some of Buffy's energy they created me and a whole bunch of memories."  
  
"Yet you are human now?" Teal'c continued while the others just looked at her fascinated.  
  
"Well I bleed alright. Since I got created into a person Glory tied me to a top of a tower which her crazy minions built and sliced and diced me. Cause now my blood opened the lock." she resumed eating her cereal.  
  
"What happen?" Daniel requested.  
  
"They opened. And the only way to close them was to stop the flow of blood."  
  
"You mean kill you." Sam stated horrified.  
  
"But I take it Buffy saved the day since you and the world are here?" Daniel commented.  
  
"Buffy and the little bit here have the same blood so she threw herself into the energy saving us all." Spike finished coming into the kitchen from the hallway completing the story.  
  
"But she's alive and well now." Sam said  
  
Spiked laughed his expression turning from that of mirth to deadly seriousness. "She was dead for 143 days before Willow and her little chums brought her back from what they thought was hell but that's what she's living in now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Teal'c enquired.  
  
"Buffy had been fighting evil for most of her life. Giving up everything for an ungrateful world. Killed the man she loved. Broke her mother's heart. Even her life… twice. First by bloody drowning, then jumping into the abyss. When a slayer dies the next one is suppose to take over but she can't put down the gauntlet. The only peace that woman has ever known was the ultimate. Heaven. And she was dragged out of it so she could wake up in her coffin and dig her way out of it."  
  
Dawn clumsily got up and tried to storm past Spike who graded her by the arm. Looking down at her he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled up at him, "Be a good little mindless drone at school today."  
  
Warmed by his caring of her, her smile grew, "Promise. One mindless drone coming up." with that she left.  
  
"Wow" Jack said returning to eating his fruit loops. "So what did you find out?"  
  
Spiked just stared at him. "I'm working with the Slayer not you."  
  
"Well why don't you tell me what you found out?" turning around he came face to face with her. She was scrubbed free of make-up looking as virginal as Sandra Dee - but he knew better. "I was just the telling the chain of command to your new play mates."  
  
Pushing him lightly on the shoulder he got out her way watching the sway of her hips as she headed for some juice. Settling himself on the seat Dawn had vacated he took his flask out and onto the table.  
  
"Seems that we've got a new religion springing up right under our feet. From what I've heard their using the Initiatives' old headquarters and a few of Adam's old followers are involved." Opening the flask he drank his breakfast his face changing in the process. Putting it back down, he wiped the back of his arm across his lips and sighed with relish. The spoon stopped between Jack's mouth and bowl. The women moved as far back as possible. Specks took his glasses off and cleaned them several times and Teal'c merely poured himself another bowl of cereal. Spiked decided he liked him.  
  
"What the hell is he?" Jack demanded pointing his spoon at him.  
  
"He's a vampire but don't worry he's been fixed." Buffy answered.  
  
"Hey. I'm just as bad as I've always been and you know it Slayer." he made his voiced dangerously low the way he knew could make her knees go weak. Deep and rough the way she liked it. Shaking his head his features turned back into their human form, "If it wasn't for this bloody chip in my head things would be a lot more interesting." But the she merely laughed.  
  
Her curiosity roused Sam took her original seat again, "Chip?"  
  
"Yeah the military thought to take a hand in handling the unholy and ended up getting their fingers burnt but before their mighty downfall they managed to put a behaviour modification chip in my head. So this big bad wolf can't eat any more little red riding hoods. Don't think you can get it out for me, love? I could make it worth your while." he added suggestively running his cold finger tips along her arm causing a wave of goose-bumps to follow.  
  
"Spike, why don't you go for a walk." He smiled, Buffy was jealous.  
  
"I don't think it would be good for my complexion." he smirked looking over at the Colonel to see if he got his joke but Jack was looking at him with such venom that Spike felt he was about to go up in a smoke. Right Sam your women, got ya, he communicated with his eyes to the other man. Jack didn't give any sign of acknowledgement but turned his attention to his very soggy fruit loops and pushed the bowl away.  
  
"Xander and Anya should be here in a while with some clothes for you." Buffy continued. "I've got to train and then go to work." she huffed stretching in her night clothes giving quite a performance which the guys were having trouble ignoring.  
  
Daniel coughed getting her attention, "Last night you called me the 'watcher type." care to explain."  
  
"Sure a watcher is from the watcher council. The self-appointed sanctimonious guardians of the Slayer. You get one and he teaches you how to control your Slayer abilities and help you fight the bad guys, like a mentor."  
  
"So where's yours?" he asked.  
  
"England, he didn't think he was needed anymore and that he'd taught me everything he could."  
  
"He's the one who owns the magic shop." Spike put in. "I'm going to watch some cartoons." getting up he past her coming within inches of Buffy's body as only the undead could. Their eyes met awareness flaring between them for a second and then he was gone.  
  
"Dawn." she whispered and then in a stronger voice, "Dawn!"  
  
"She's already left." Jack said.  
  
Stomping over to the counter she started cleaning up taking her frustration at the news out on the dishes. Willow came in fully dressed reading an old brown leathered book.  
  
"I made the pancake mixture yesterday so if Dawnie gets up we can get started." she smiled then frowned at the sight of Buffy.  
  
"She's already left." Jack said again.  
  
"but we were going…" before she could finish Buffy left going upstairs to get dressed ignoring Xander and Anya as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's up with the Buffmister?" Xander asked putting down the box of clothes he was carrying.  
  
"We were going to have a family breakfast thing this morning and like usual Dawn went out before we got up. So…." she huffed knowing they knew the rest.  
  
"Take it she didn't take it well." Xander said, it wasn't a question.  
  
"When is she going to stop punishing Buffy for dying, it wasn't her fault." Anya put in looking earnestly at Xander as if he could solve any problem in the world.  
  
"Well we brought you some clothes and stuff. Hope you find something that fits." Xander said handing the box to Teal'c who had just stood up. Taking the box into the living room Sg-1 followed leaving the Scooby's to mull over their family trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
Upstairs Buffy sat against her bed her head resting against her knees. Sometimes it was just too hard to remember why she even tried anymore. She just felt so broken. She loved Dawn but they kept running in different directions from each other. And Spike …. She sighed wistfully. She missed him but knew she could never go back to him. Her life was just so mucked up. Looking up she saw herself in her bedroom mirror. Short hair, slim, pretty, warm and Alive. Disgusting and alive. Slowly she got up and dressed each motion purely practice no thought involved. Brushing her hair she picked up the picture of her mother, "I wish you were here." with that she left her room ready to face and fight another day.  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Sorry about all the angst. I'm feeling very emotional right now. Not!! Really can you get away from it in Buffy! Hope you like this and telling me you do is okay. Oh……this is TBC.  
  
p.s. sorry to everyone who saw my little check list on what's going to happen next, as you can guess I didn't mean you to. So sorry!!!! 


	6. chapter six

A/N ~ Sorry it took so long but between exams and getting delusion watching Buffy I wasn't up to it. But after all the Sg-1 that's been on including one of my favourite when Teal'c and Jack get stuck in a time loop I've got the bug again. So it should be put up more often. Sorry about all the talking no action. Please review my head needs some swelling.  
  
P.S. I do not own Mickey Mouse.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Do I look fat in this?" Jack asked twirling so the rest of the guys could get a look from all angles. The clothes brought by the couple for them were Xander's and the Watcher's. The younger of the two fitted Teal'c even though the trousers were a little short while Jack and Daniel were forced to wear the tweed of the other.  
  
"No, but I don't think that colour of shirt goes with those trousers. I'll swap you this waist coat for the pants" Daniel answered.  
  
"I don't think so," Jack stressed turning catching sight of Sam coming down the stairs. Anya clothes fitted her a little tightly but she looked great. So different from her military self she was dressed all in red. A scoop long sleeved top and a knee length skirt with flat slippers. She was beautiful!!!  
  
 Xander came in catching the look between the two officers not commenting he flopped down beside Spike on the couch.  
  
 "So do you guys often find yourselves in different dimensions?"  
  
 "It has occurred twice before. Once through a mirror to DanielJackson and secondly by a solar flare which interferes with the stargate." Teal'c answered continuing to rummage around the guy's box though he was fully dressed.  
  
 "I was thinking." Xander said causing Spike to take his attention from the cartoons and give him a look. "Shut up!"  
  
 "Hey I didn't say anything. It's not my fault that you left yourself wide open."  
  
 "Why don't you just get lost, Spike. No one wants you around. I understand the whole stalking thing comes naturally but she's not interested and will never be."  
  
 Kicking the coffee table with his boot, Spike got up and looked down at Xander giving him a glare of absolute hatred. "You better be careful little man. One of these days you're going to find out………."  
  
 "That's enough, Spike." Buffy ordered coming into the room. "Why don't you just go?" he looked straight at her hard tilting his head the way he did every time she pulled out his heart and stomped on it. She was driving him mad.  
  
 Looking hurt behind his anger Spike argued, "But I didn't…..Fine. I guess I'll see you when you need my help." he stormed past them not looking back as she watched him pull out an umbrella from the stand and slam the door shut.  
  
Everyone was silent until Willow came in carrying the box. "I've been thinking about the whole stargate and how to get you home problem. Couldn't we just build one?"  
  
Sam came further into the room sitting on the arm of the couch next to Xander. "The stargate is an extremely advanced piece of technology. From looking around you don't seem that more advance than us."  
  
The young man laughed patting her exposed knee. "Don't let looks fool you. We've got a whole lot of things that are far more powerful than technology."  
  
"Xander now that you've stopped being Mr.Know-it-all, maybe we should head to the magic shop and get in research mode." Buffy sharply interrupted.  
  
"Xander donut run." he said standing up, "I don't need to be told twice, Buff. Tell Anya I'll see you guys there." Waving goodbye he headed for the door, "Oh…….any requests from you guys on the brain food issue."  
  
"Cherry pie" Jack answered looking at the his team for conformation until coming to rest on Teal'c who was alternating between a bright pink golf cap and a sun visor with Mickey Mouse ears attached in front of a mirror.  
  
"Go with the ears Teal'c. They complement your superman t-shirt more." Jack insisted.  
  
Teal'C turned and raised an eyebrow, "Indeed O'Neill"  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you mean people came through using the pillar??!!" Thoth asked calmly continuing to stroke the child's black hair, which lay against his knee. His human Prime said nothing continuing to look downwards. "You killed them of course?"  
  
The man bowed down lower; a broken man who had failed his God and was about to be killed for it. He sucked in a breath, "My God. This is my fault let your divine judgement fall upon me."  
  
"So you didn't kill them and now I don't have my young either." he tighten his hand on the child's head causing her to cry softly knowing that any more sound could cost her her life. The man's competence was none existenct, Thoth thought, once a Minster to their one true God he now wiggled like a worm on a hook.  
  
"Don't worry, Michael. You're not going to die today, well not this hour anyway." Thoth released the child's head watching distastefully as it ran to its mother. Did this planet have anything other than disillusioned humans and power hungry monsters? All weak when faced with his greatness?  
  
"You will go and get my box and deal with those who have it. Where are those who came through the pillar?"  
  
"They have joined forces with the ones who stole your young………the Slayer."  
  
Thoth looked away sharply from the child. "The Slayer. So we're finally going to battle. Move up all our plans." with a flick of this hand he gave his first human Prime permission to leave.  
  
Before his servant left the hall Thoth said "Do not fail me in this." causing Michael to still but then keep walking followed by his lieutenants.  
  
   
  
*~*  
  
"This is an amazing machine." Sam exclaimed going over Willows laptop. "Did you do all these improvements yourself?" Willow blushed.  
  
"It's not difficult. Now what you are doing is amazing!! Working out alien technology….gating around space. Nothing could be more exciting."  
  
"Okay if you two have finished telling each other how wonder everything is have you got anything from the box." Jack enquired. Willow and Sam were sitting next to him on one side of the table with Xander and Anya on the other. Buffy was standing in front of the stairs as Teal'c leaned against the counter.  
  
"I'm still running the text through the computer." Willow apologised.  
  
"I've got a translation for the Goa'uld." Daniel said, "It refers to the beginning and end. Then goes on to talk about how over many moons old demons were replaced or changed turning the earth backwards till humans came. It doesn't make much sense."  
  
"What else is new from old texts? Why are they always so damn cryptic?" Xander complained before Jack could.  
  
A sudden burst of activity by Willow at her laptop grabbed their attention. "There's a line of demonic script going through the Goa'uld." Her brow furrowed with intense concentration. "I'm sure I've seen something like it before." looking up worried she suddenly remembered.  
  
"The Books of Ascension."  
  
"Willow, are you sure? You only got to look at them for a few minutes." Buffy argued not wanting to admit that the Mayor could have left an evil legacy other than Faith.  
  
"I'm sure. Life and death situations give me a great memory. I saw this language." printing it of she handed the line to Daniel.  
  
"Well I've not seen this but from all the books here I'd say there are a lot of languages I don't know. Do you happen to have these books?"  
  
"No." Buffy coldly answered before turning around to sit on the steps.  
  
"Something tells me there a story here." Daniel stated expectantly.  
  
"This town is actually a big human buffet counter for this demon who was also this century's old mayor who needed the Books of Ascension to turn into an ultimate demon snake and rule the world." Anya stopped.  
  
"Why is it always snakey things?" Jack grumbled. Getting a look from this team mates for interrupting, Willow finished.  
  
"He changed at our high school graduation into a giant snake. We only managed to stop him by trapping him in the library and blowing the school up. We never got our hands on the Books only a few pages."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Jack asked moving for the last piece of pie no longer surprised by anything these kids could tell him.  
  
"We can't do much more until we discover what's in the box." randomly Buffy ran her hand over it picking it up from the step beside her and rattling it. Suddenly she was thrown across the room over the table and her friends' heads by a great white light hitting the floor with a deafening bang. Rushing towards her everyone helped her up except for Teal'c who aimed his newly acquired axe at the box.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked amazed when the young woman immediately got up and began brushing her clothes down and fixing her hair.  
  
"Teal'c don't." she ordered.  
  
"Yes. We need to keep studying it." Daniel added. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow not lowering the axe.  
  
"No." Buffy countered not agreeing with his reason. "If you go around hitting it with axes it could do you a lot of damaged. Until we can work out a safe way to destroy it lets not get all destructo Barbie."  
  
Jack smiled while Daniel scowled. She was a true soldier doing what needed done no matter the cost certainly not a book hugger. His type of girl.  
  
"Willow have you any ideas how we can get around the protection spell?" she continued.  
  
"There's not much I can do," she answered moving towards the box. "It must be a telepathically aware spell knowing when those around it mean it ill. Teal'c you better lower the axe."  
  
Finally the large man did, having had instant trust of the young woman before him since they first met.  
  
"I know of only two people who could really help now and since ones in another country…………." Willow said haltingly. "Tara." Finishing the sentence on a sigh.  
  
Xander went over putting a comforting arm around her. Another story, which needed to be told, thought Sam.  
  
"I'll go ask her and check out the graveyard where you guys dropped in." Buffy planned.  
  
Jack retrieved his tweed jacket and put it on ready to follow her. "Where do you think your going?" she asked.  
  
"With you and so is Teal'c. Sam and Daniel can stay here working on the box and you could use some back up if it's the graveyard you're going to."  
  
Putting her hands on her hips she scowled up at him. "What made you think I would need your help sir?" she sarcastically dismissed. "Its more if you two stay here and look after the box. I have been managing perfectly well on my own for a long time now."  
  
"Well I don't agree and that's final, Biffy. Show the way." He ordered waving a hand motioning her to go first.  
  
She saluted and marched past him. "The name's Buffy."  
  
"Ohhh…I could think of a few others." he shouted after her. "This is sooo going to be fun," he said to Teal'c as the silent bright pink golfing hat clad man passed him following Buffy who he in turn followed giving the others a warily smile before closing the door.  
  
"This is not going to be pretty if he keeps giving her orders." Willow said as everyone left sat round the table.  
  
At the enquiring look from Sam and Daniel she clarified, "Buffy doesn't work well with authority."  
  
"Well they should get on great cause neither does Jack." Sam smiled. Wondering how long it would be before the pair came to blows. Jack was always passionate about everything he did. Her smile softened and she blushed lightly mulling over the possibilities that could rise from that for a second. Sighing she let Daniel capture her attention and got back to work. 


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer ~ This is just a story and is not meant to insult anyone; be witch or religious group.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
   
  
   
  
Jack went after Buffy; forced to run before grabbing her arm to stop her. "If I'm going too fast for you the things we're going up against will pummel you!"  
  
   
  
Panting Jack ranted as much as he could, "We can handle ourselves. Do you think you could go a little slower? Who knew that something that short of leg could walk so fast?" he asked Teal'c raising both eyebrows. Pulling her arm away she didn't worthy the comment with a come back.  
  
   
  
"Let's get one thing straight. I make the witty one-liners around here. And if you insult me once more I'm going to drop my rule about not hurting humans and kick your ass." After each sentence Buffy jabbed him hard in the chest.  
  
   
  
For such a little thing her fingers sure were sore, flinched Jack knowing better than to say that out loud. She didn't stop; edging him towards a wall he didn't know was there until he bumped his head into it. This is just too much, he thought, putting up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry." People began to stop and stare at them. "But when I'm worried I quip and you haven't been exactly helpful. We are guests from another dimension in a strange." He started waving his arms about his voice getting louder. "Not strange, totally unbelievable town with vampires and witches and slay….."  
  
   
  
Buffy clamped a hand over his mouth, "Say one more word and you and I are going to have a serious disagreement."  
  
   
  
They growled at each other.  
  
   
  
"All I'm saying is cut us some slack and we may just come in useful."  
  
   
  
"You could be a little more reasonable." Buffy argued feeling guilty about thinking about abusing her slayer gifts on his annoying face.  
  
   
  
"I'm never unreasonable!" Jack huffed looking at Teal'c for support. He merely looked away raising an eyebrow.  
  
   
  
"Buffy…." He looked over Buffy's shoulder to see a tall very feminine woman with cornflower hair and expressive doe eyes.  
  
   
  
Moving away from Jack, Buffy turned to smile at Tara who motioned her to come away from the men. In a soft voice she whispered, "I was just coming to see you." Nervously she looked over at the men making her voice softer still. "Something really weird happened the other night at the graveyard. I was just coming to tell you what I've found out about it." The quiet woman was laden down with books and had a pencil stuck behind one ear.  
  
   
  
The two men approached waiting expectantly for an introduction. "This is Tara," Buffy said glaring at Jack before getting back to her.  
  
   
  
"That's funny we were just about to come looking for you." he smiled at her. "I'm Jack and this is Teal'c."  
  
   
  
"They're the graveyard weirdness." Buffy interrupted.  
  
   
  
"You don't belong here do you?" she asked surprising the two men. "You're from somewhere very different." It was a statement not a question.  
  
   
  
"You are correct." Teal'c answered aware of the serenity that waved of the young women.  
  
   
  
"We fell out the sky from another dimension into the graveyard. Some Goa'uld, who are evil snaky live in your heads guys, are here. We got this box that is somehow important and we need you to work out the magic thingy side." Jack raised his eyebrows in disbelief of his own words.  
  
   
  
"Ohhh………well that makes it all make sense." Tara laughed before getting serious again. "I haven't been to the graveyard yet but have worked some stuff out from the signs. Over a week ago Parng, the old Bitch of Lyrast, spirit stone was stolen from the Sunnydale museum and I just checked. In this cult it's the year of the snake when their god will rise again."  
  
   
  
"What does this stone do?" Buffy asked.  
  
   
  
Stuttering from the attention she answered, "It was originally used as part of ceremony invoking the opening of the heavens so the snake god could come through."  
  
   
  
"Snakes! Damn snakes." Jack mattered.  
  
   
  
"This is what could have been used to bring the Goa'uld." she titled her head to ask wither she said it right getting smiles of correctness in return. "We should head to the cemetery to check this out. Something is stirring and it's not good." No one spoke hearing the heavy fear weaved into the women's voice.  
  
   
  
"That's what we were going to do." Jack answered for them taking all the heavy books from the new young women.  
  
   
  
"Yeah." Buffy agreed. As they started again she asked, "So how do you pick up one of those "I know you're in the wrong body, dimensions" radars thingies?"  
  
   
  
   
  
*~*  
  
   
  
   
  
As they approached the graveyard Buffy pulled forward leaving the others scouting ahead. For once Jack didn't argue. Perhaps he'd realised that this was her backyard. "Yeah right." she groaned hearing Jack come up behind her.  
  
   
  
"So do you sense anything?" he asked.  
  
   
  
"It is unlikely she would O'Neill. Vampires do not come out during the day." Teal'c answered.  
  
   
  
She smiled at him in thanks.  
  
   
  
"Are we near to where you dropped in?" Tara asked her eyes darting around. Something most definitely did not feel right around here.  
  
   
  
Teal'c moved to stand just behind her comforting with his strong presence. "It's just ahead." Jack commented taking position in front of her as well in a protective position.  
  
   
  
Looking back at them Buffy smiled, amused that they thought Tara needed protection. She'd probably end up saving their hind's. Coming round a crypt she stopped then took several steps back, catching sight of three humans digging up a blank head stone while another cloaked figure read from a book with four heavy duty demons standing guard. The cloaked guy's voice got louder while the human's tugged at the stone making it change colours from grey to black. The other's came up to stand behind her.  
  
   
  
"Buffy we need to stop them." Tara said.  
  
   
  
"Yeah I get that." looking around Buffy formulated her usual plan. "I'll take out the demons and you guys battle the humans," she commanded handing out weapons.  
  
   
  
"Are you sure they're humans?" Jack asked, testing his sword moving it with a practised ease. Whoever thought Special Forces Sword Fighting 101 would ever come in handy.  
  
   
  
"Yes that means you can't kill them. Knock them out and keep out of the demons way."  
  
   
  
"What if they approach us?" Teal'c' asked.  
  
   
  
"Run." with that Buffy went round the corner calmly heading for the demons. Their great muscle mass and web features not fazing her. She was the slayer and this is what she did.  
  
   
  
Watching her you couldn't help but be awed, she radiated strength. Jack watched her while heading for the men, seeing Buffy slap down one monster with a kick to its head then shoving her sword into the belly of another.  
  
   
  
Charging towards the cloaked man Jack hit him with the hilt of his sword while Teal'c knocked one man into his fist and another into the stone surface of the tablet unconscious. Knocking back his hood Jack came face to face with one of Thoth's Jaffa.  
  
   
  
"Well that was unexpected." he commented the two men circling each other. "You are dead infidel." the Jaffa shouted charging Jack with his staff weapon the tip of which he dodged before getting hit by the other side square in the face knocking him onto his back.  
  
   
  
Noticing Teal'c finished with the last human who'd put up some fight. "O'Neill are you well?"  
  
   
  
Gingerly the other man sat up. "Yeah…..just peachy." while rubbing his newly cut forehead.  
  
   
  
Glaring at the other Jaffar Teal'c swung his axe, "Renounce your false god and join us in defeating our oppressors."  
  
   
  
"Never" the Jaffa cried spitting at Teal'c. "I shall defeat you in a combat of honour showing my God's greatness."  
  
   
  
"I think not. Cree Jaffar." with that the two men began to battle. With swirling axes and staff weapons the two dance fatal steps but Teal'c's greater skill soon became apparent when he kicked the man in the knees. Swinging his axe to bring it down on his enemy's head. But the other Jaffa moved backwards knocking the legs from under him before getting on top of Teal'c choking him. Repeatedly he hit the man's arms pulling him away from him but his vision was blurring. The weight on top of him sagged and when his vision cleared it showed Jack who'd ran the man through. Rolling the dead man off Teal'c got up nodding at his friend and warrior.  
  
   
  
*~*  
  
   
  
Buffy swung her sword out of the demons belly again but it was not working. They kept getting up. One had one arm and half a head left, another was wiggling around the ground with no legs, the third was hooked on a tree branch that Buffy had speared him into. The three that could move herded her towards the speared fourth. Getting their plan she flipped onto one of there's shoulder using the momentum of her weight to flip it over twisting its neck in the process. Getting up she felt accomplishment at the twisted mess; it lay still for a moment before moving again.  
  
   
  
Kicking and punching the other two down she ran for Tara and the others. "Anyone got any ideas how to kill these things?" she asked wiping away the blood, which threatened to blur her eyesight.  
  
   
  
"Why can't you?" Jack demanded perplexed at how something could take that much punishment and still be moving.  
  
   
  
She growled at him. "Buffy" Tara shouted pulling her forward. "Erahay, eatgray oddessgay, etlay ouryay ightlay ovemay oughthray." she chanted raising a hand, a bright light pulsed from there throwing the two monsters who were about to hurt Buffy backwards. Flicking on his newly acquired staff weapon Teal'c smirked blasting the demon into ash. "I believe this works."  
  
   
  
"No kidding." Buffy answered.  
  
   
  
"Sweet!" Jack said.  
  
   
  
"Indeed." Teal'c almost smiled.  
  
   
  
A blast from another staff weapon crashed down beside them just missing Teal'c, sending them flying behind headstones. Another volley started keeping them down. Teal'c managed to get a few rounds off giving them enough time to look up and see more of Thoth's men dragging the headstone away.  
  
   
  
"Where are, Thoth's the one true God, children?" more shooting followed, "Tell me and you may live." the leader shouted.  
  
   
  
"We don't know what you're talking about?" Jack shouted looking at the dawning of whatever the guy was talking about on Buffy's face.  
  
   
  
"The box." she whispered. "Tara can you give us a distraction. We need to get back to the Magic Box."  
  
   
  
"Yes." closing her eyes the other women breathed deeply then clasped her hands together jumped up and shouted, "Esertday Agondray otectpray ethay utetary." then clapped her hands. Dust rose from the ground filling the air around the enemy with a dens sandstorm. Unable to be seen they made their escape; Buffy running to the magic shop with Jack, Tara picking up her books as well as well as the one the Jaffa had been reading from and Teal'c firing into the dust knowing he'd hit them when their screams of pain filled the air.  
  
   
  
  


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"Xander I don't honestly think what were looking for is in the naked female Goddesses of old section." Willow chastised.  
  
"Hey I'm leaving no stone unturned," he argued indignantly putting the book back. He'd just been on a food run and had been waiting for Willow to finish the passage she was on when he'd picked up the book.  
  
"So any progress?"  
  
"None but I think I've worked out why all the guys who wrote these books are dead."  
  
"Don't tell me. An angry library lynch mob came after them because of how boring they are?"  
  
"You can bet your by-gum-googly that's why!"  
  
"So where are the others?" he asked,  
  
"Basement. After Giles left lots of his less saleable but very useful books got sent to the dungeons so Sam and Daniel are helping to look for them."  
  
"No fair they've found a way out of research mode into sniffer-dog. Soooo not fair. We could always help them? Many hands make light work." Xander begged.  
  
"Alright." Willow agreed slamming the useless book she'd been glaring at for the last hour shut and racing Xander down stairs.  
  
Neither for them in their haste noticed a flash of blue light over the lid of the demon box. Opening a fraction.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"How on earth do you find anything in here?" Daniel asked in the basement of the Magic Shop with Anya and Sam looking for some obscure books which the ex-vengeance demon swears she saw down there.  
  
"Oh its not hard." she replied picking her way through a mountain of books with Daniels help.  
  
Sam gasped in surprise picking up a sheet to uncover Buffy; her empty eyes staring into the distance with her head in her lap. Then Daniel came over for closer inspection of what made her gasp. The things down here could make you make worse noises than that, thought Anya.  
  
"Oh that's just Spike's, Buffybot." the others looked afraid to ask. "He got her built for some naughty fun."  
  
"Well he really banged her up good." Daniel said then blushed when he released how that must have sounded. Taking of his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Well yes." Anya agreed. "Once Xander, Willow and I saw it straddling Spike in the graveyard."  
  
"They don't need to know that." Willow barked coming down the stairs with Xander.  
  
"Yeah…not never happened………I never saw anything………Oh God I think I'm going blind from a mental image." Xander stuttered. "And honey, remember when I said there was certain things that you shouldn't discuss ever."  
  
"Yes." she innocently asked.  
  
"This is one of them," he commanded looking around. "So have you found it yet?"  
  
"No I was……ahhhhhh!!!!" Anya jumped causing the others to do the same.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked looking around her sword drawn.  
  
"A bunny. I forgot this bunny was down here." she ran over to Xander clutching at him as if her life depended on it.  
  
Behind her back Daniel mouthed "Bunnies?" at Willow. "She's scared of them," she whispered back. He nodded his head as if this was the most expected explanation.  
  
"It's a sign I know it is," Anya wailed worriedly edging up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing," Willow tried to comfort as Xander sent the soft toy rabbit into a far corner, evil bunny abyss.  
  
"It isn't nothing! The last time I saw that thing Dawn was in great danger. The world was ending. I got hit by falling concrete and Buffy died. That's the Evil Bunny of Doom!!!" she finished totally convinced at the logic of her argument.  
  
Running up the last of the stairs she opened the door a fraction before it slammed shut forcing her to fall down them nearly breaking her neck if it hadn't been for Xander's quick reflects.  
  
"Okay this is a new one," commented Daniel helping the couple up while Sam tried the door but this time it didn't even move. "It won't open." she tried again and one by one the others helped.  
  
They pulled at the door handle and pounded on it until their hands were raw. "Its no use the Bunny of Doom has condemned us, we're never getting out of here alive." Anya ragged. "I'm going to miss costumers and their money."  
  
   
  
"An anti-capitalist soft toy evil Bunny?" Daniel asked bemused.  
  
"Anya's second fear is not making money," Willow answered. "Don't worry maybe the spell will keep the customers here until we can get out".  
  
"You think?" Anya asked hopefully.  
  
Unimpressed by their humour and frustrated by the lack of fruition of their effort. Sam asked, "Is there any other way to get out of here?"  
  
Sitting down against the wall beside the defeated Anya, Xander shock his head. "One way in and one way out."  
  
"We're just going to have to wait until the others get back to rescue us. Whatever is keeping us here is strong. It's the same spells that's on the box," Willow said after running her hands over the door feeling the magic.  
  
"This is just great. I don't imagine any of you brought down a phone so we can warn the others," Sam got negative reply from all. "Just peachy"  
  
"I think your spending too much time with Jack, Sam," he got a good glare for that one. "Well at least we have more time to find those books." Daniel added looking on the bright side when the sun was truly down.  
  
"Oh no were trapped down the basement, our lives in the balance with an "always look on the bright side of life" type," Anya exclaimed. "I refuse to go that way," she ranted making as much noise as she could looking for the books staying well clear of the Bunny's abyss.  
  
They all looked, needing the feeling of doing something to improve their situation until Sam stilled. "I think I hear something."  
  
She ran up the stairs and pounded on the door a muffed hello coming from the other side. "Its Carter. Who's there?"  
  
"It's me. Dawn. What's going on?"  
  
Willow joined her. "We're trapped!!! You need to get Buffy right now!! Get out of here as fast as you can!!!!" they waited for a reply.  
  
"Dawn???" no answer came expect for the screeching of wood against linoleum  
  
"Dawn!" Willow's voice steadily got louder.  
  
"Dawnie!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
The others pounded at the door trying to break it down calling the defenceless young girls name. But no reply came except for a brief shadow and blue goo washing under the door.  
  
"What is that?" Daniel asked stepping back when it threaten to bath his shoes. Bending down Willow touched it with one finger bringing it to her nose sniffing and then licking it. The other screwed their faces up horror.  
  
"Well?" Xander asked her expectantly.  
  
"Blueberry. Blueberry shush puppy," she whispered.  
  
"Dawn's favourite drink," Xander sighed.  
  
"God! What's happened to her?" Xander asked  
  
Wrapping both arms around the deeply shaken Xander, Anya said what they were all thinking, "Whatever's inside the box"  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Oh no what could of happened? Please review I'm not sure if this is going well. I can finally give it better attention (yes I do feel guilty about the long breaks). I have most of it written in my head. Who knew that mind-numbing work was good for something? 


	9. sorry

A/N: Mmmm..ahhhhhhh.ohhhhhhhhh. I remember the word I'm supposed to say after so long a break. Hi.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Typical." Dawn quipped moving further into the empty Magic Shop. Sure she couldn't go wondering off doing normal wondering off stuff but everyone else could do screaming wondering off stuff. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Hello.? Anyone here?" No response.  
  
How was it that she always ended up missing the action just because they saw her as a kid? Hello.seen the end of the world lots hence with the done that got the t-shirt deal, she thought sucking angrily at her slush puppy. It was not like she couldn't look after herself. She was an adult and she'd prove it by helping with the boring research.  
  
Having decided a course of action Dawn swept further into the room towards book central idly looking at the box on the counter before huffing and flopping down into a chair. Suddenly all the hair on her body stood up on end. Turning around to look at the many mysterious scary objects in the room she shook her head.  
  
"Okay stay cool." She berated herself feeling foolish at her childish discomfort of being alone. Picking a book at random she began to read out loud sudden aware of how still the room was. Her voice breaching the air unnaturally.  
  
"Rein in that imagination." She laughed. The sound breaking into a troubled sigh.  
  
Continuing to read she got up one hand holding the book and the other her slush puppy to sit in direct eye line to the escape route door and the box. It was open.  
  
Something scurried past her legs. Jumping she scrambled onto top of the chair throwing the book under the table. Now weaponless she thought about throwing her drink as well. "No way is some evil going to get my juice goodness," she gasped. Seeing a stake lying carelessly across the table she grabbed it tenderly clutching it close to her chest.  
  
Eyes wide she scanned every square inch of the room. Nothing, but there it was again behind her near the training room door. Not a scurrying anymore but a shuffling. As if something was pushing a larger thing out of the way.  
  
Not good. She was trapped and she didn't know what was crawling about.  
  
"Okay what would Buffy do? Find it and kill it."  
  
She grimaced contemplating that line of attack for a moment or two hopping from one foot to another looking nervously about. "Okay that's not for me." She squeaked out, coughing she said more commandingly. "What would Xander do?" she smiled regretfully pleased at the new thought.  
  
"Run and get Buffy. Okay I'm going for option two." She joked to herself laughing weakly.  
  
Slipping off the chair she move slowly backwards her eyes not leaving the site the noise was coming from, she stumbled making for the door. But the noise turned from a shuffle to a rapid patter of Morse code, like rain hitting off of a tin roof. Jumping to the shelves across from the basement door. Figuring that since the bad was out of the box it would be okay to go near it she turned side ways inching her way past the now towering sinister shelves. Objects of every shape and size imaginable a new evil hiding place for anything. Edging onwards she pressed her back hard against the counter wall then the basement door.  
  
Suddenly it pounded causing her to turn jumping away bringing the stake up ready to attack. "It's Carter. Who's there?" a clear female voice shouted.  
  
"It's me. Dawn. What's going on?" she answered hoping that Buffy was down there with them. Impotently she pulled at the door but it wouldn't move.  
  
Immediately Willow voice answered, "We're trapped!!! You need to get Buffy right now!! Get out of here as fast as you can." Crushing any thoughts Dawn had about a quick and speedy rescue.  
  
Turning to leave she was attacked by something hitting at the back of her head, clutching tightly at either side of it. Dropping both her drink and stake in panic she tried to wrestle the creature. Slipping on the sticky liquid she fell backwards hard her head pillowed by a snaky body winding both of them together.  
  
Recovering herself before the creature escaped, crawling around to her face. Pushing both her hands under its body she tried to push it away but it wiggled and turned, it strength unbelievably not correlated with its size, overcoming her until it had turned a full 180 degrees. Its head at her mouth.  
  
Scratching hard at her fragile skin it started to grapple with her lips pulling them far back over clinched teeth. Dawn's whole body jerking in protest to the invasion as it plunged its head into her mouth driving itself past her teeth choking her, burning throat.  
  
~*~  
  
Pushing itself far into its host's body the creature immediately knew something was wrong. Instead of the nirvana of finally being whole again cradled around a warm spinal cord and brain it met pain. A bright green light blinded all its new senses except pain causing a deathly spasm to slam along the length of its new body. Screaming he tried to reject whatever was taking his new life away from him. He'd been trapped in that coffin longer than people could measure time and he was not going back. He'd rather die.  
  
He could feel a great light bathing his skin springing from the edge of his body, washing his entire being in its swirling, burning fury. Bones started to break, withering under flesh and blood, churning its insides into a skin bag of pulped organic matter. His body as well as the hosts were no longer separate but swirling together each still conscious.  
  
Everything started to slow down and the direction of the pulse began to change. Seeking backwards pulling organs, veins and blood back to a new home. Blocking the air supply to newly forming lungs the light converged at his throat. Slowly he became aware with new senses ten times brighter than those of before. Forcing his eyes open everything was so different. A host had never given him this. He could feel the earth echo below him, make out a hundred different colours and was caressed by the soft air that told him so many things. Finally the light stopped. Whatever had happen to him was over and there was only him.  
  
Alone.  
  
He couldn't feel the host. It wasn't because of the suppression.it just weren't there. He was sole master of the flesh. Rolling over he tried to stand up. But everything was different from before. The limbs longer and sleeker sprung with great strength shaking like a newborn lamb. Wanting to stand he took a deep breath blocking his own throat. Coughing he tore at his throat, wreathing to free whatever was blocking it.  
  
Violently hitting his chest several times the hard form in throat breached his mouth falling hard upon the sticky floor with a large thud. Taking several gulping breaths he looked down at it.  
  
An emerald the size of his hand. Picking it up he examined it closely seeing that it wasn't hard all the way through but a swirling light encased. The one he'd seen inside the host but now longer there. The host was gone.  
  
Forcing himself up he wobbled towards the door, when it opened.  
  
~*~  
  
Running flat out all the way Buffy raced for the Magic Box. She should of never have left them alone with the box. Why couldn't she protect them?  
  
Ploughing through the door she stopped dead, stunned. She was looking at herself something as identical as the Buffy-bot but alive.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded worried that none of the others were around. She stepped forward. "Answer me?"  
  
But it didn't answer standing still except for the slight swaying. With a burst of speed the other Buffy ran at real Buffy forcing her to clutch frantically at the other to stay upright. Grabbed at whatever was around its neck but it was too weak and broke causing her to fall backwards letting the other run through the door. Sitting upright pain ached in Buffy's palm. Wincing, she opened her clinched fist to reveal a gold chain with a name on it slightly embedded into the palm. Pulling it out tenderly she gasped wiping the blood off of the familiar letters.  
  
Dumbfounded Buffy shock her head, "This can't be."  
  
But it was and the proof of which was spinning on the sticky floor beside her. A gleaming emerald shimmering in the light.  
  
The key.  
  
Dawn.  
A/N: Admit it. Hasn't everyone wanted to kill Dawn off? I have. Or have I? You'll get the next part in the next two weeks. That's the best I can manage. Anyway enjoy and please review. 


End file.
